It is known to make a tape guide for guiding a magnetic data storage tape by directly coating a nickel plated aluminium intermediate product with a relatively thick (for example between 1.5 μm and 2.5 μm) coating of zirconium nitride or titanium nitride in an attempt to provide resistance to wear caused by moving contact between one or more surfaces of the guide and a guided tape. However, more sophisticated and faster tape drive mechanisms and/or new tape materials place increasing demands on tape guides.